


Strawberries and Cigarettes

by urlocalemo



Category: Original Work
Genre: High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urlocalemo/pseuds/urlocalemo
Summary: Follow the chaotic lives of 4 best friends who are students at Daenerth High School in the small town of Carlisle, Montana
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Strawberries and Cigarettes

**CHARACTERS**

**Seohyun Kang**

DOB: January 15, 2004

Age: 17

Ethnicity: Korean

Likes: Samgyeopsal, bubble tea, & concerts

Dislikes: Being late, porcelain dolls

Seohyun is the mom friend of the group. She will let her friends cry on her shoulder if needed and she always gives the best advice. Always asks her friends if they have eaten enough that day and is super friendly towards everyone.

**Daberechi “Chi” Abara**

DOB: November 29, 2003

Age: 18

Ethnicity: Nigerian

Likes: Akara, shopping, & video games

Dislikes: Loud noises, school

Daberechi is very kind and is always seen with a smile on her face. She always takes care of her friends. If someone needs help, whether it be with schoolwork or something else, she is always willing to help them.

**Xiaojian Liu**

DOB: April 27. 2003

Age: 18

Ethnicity: Chinese

Likes: Dragons beard candy, drawing, & museums

Dislikes: Pyromania, camping

Xiaojian is the type of person that his friends are sad he'll make really cheesy jokes to try and get them to laugh. He seems cold when you first meet him but he is actually one of the kindest people ever. He always takes time to check up on his friends to make sure that they are ok.

**Aolani Mahi’ai**

DOB: August 18, 2004

Age: 17

Ethnicity: Hawaiian

Likes: Haupia, bonfires & rain 

Dislikes: Rude people, horror movies

Aolani is very generous and is always helping people in any way that she can. She volunteers at a local homeless shelter and usually has her friends volunteer with her. She is always trying to find ways to help out the people of her community.


End file.
